The subject application is directed generally to secondary control for document processing devices from devices other than an integrated control panel. The application is particularly directed to control of document processing devices via secondary devices that include their own displays and key data entry system.
Modern document processing devices include copiers, printers, e-mail gateways, facsimile machines, and scanners. Many devices include two or more of these functions, and are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). Document processing devices, particularly MFPs, often include embedded computers, referred to as controllers, to perform functions such as device control, data communication, user interface generation, device maintenance, and checking of device status.
Document processing devices typically rely on integrated user interfaces to allow users to view device options and select desired operations. The display is typically generated by the integrated controller, which also serves to receive user instructions and control the document processing device to complete the desired operations. User interfaces may include a keyboard and display, a mouse or other cursor control, a touch screen, or any other suitable man-machine interface. This interface allows a user to select one or more operations, such as printing, copying, scanning, faxing, e-mailing, and the like. The interface also allows for input of a destination, such as fax or network destinations. Additionally, a user can select options such as a number of copies, document finishing options, such as hole punching, collation or stapling. Since a document processing device typically has a single control interface, operation by users is typically relegated to one user who has control of the interface at a given time.